Un Verano Para Siempre
by Lunaa Fudo
Summary: Despues de 5 años de no ver a sus amigos de Japon, Mimi regresa para pasar los 3 meses que corresponden a las vacaciones de verano en Odaiba. Que pasara cuando se reencuentre nuevamente con todos?
1. Regreso a casa

**

* * *

**

Lunaa: Holaa! Como estaan??

**Mimi: Hola a todos!!**

**Lunaa: Les quiero presentar esta historia.. es mi primer fic, espero que les guste!**

**Mimi: Seguro que les va a gustar! A mi me re gusto.**

**Lunaa: Si todavia no lo termine ¬¬ ...**

**Mimi: xD, buenoo, me imagino que me va a gustar... principalmente porque YO soy la protagonista.**

**Matt: A la gente le va a gustar mas porque YO estoy en la historia, soy mas importante que vos.**

**Mimi: No sabe lo que dice... Es obvio que soy yo mas importante en la historia, No Lunitaa?**

**Lunaa: ¬¬*... No se peleen mas... van a auyentar a los lectores... Ademas los dos son igual de importantes.**

**Matt: Lo dice porque no quiere que te sientas mal..**

**Mimi: *roja de la ira* **

**Lunaa: No hay caso... Bueno los dejo con este primer capitulo que se llama "Regreso a Casa". Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a ****Akiyoshi Hongo.**Eran las 7.00am y de la residencia de los Tachikawa en Estados Unidos una joven despistada salió corriendo de su casa, llegaba tarde a su último día clases.

* * *

Tania la posibilidad de faltar, pero quería despedirse de sus amigos porque no pasaría el verano allí.

Su mejor amiga, Yolei Inue, había arreglado todo para que valla a pasar sus vacaciones de verano en su casa, Odiaba, Japón.

Ella solía vivir allí cuando era pequeña y tenia unos amigos geniales, pero por motivos del trabajo de su padre tubo que mudarse a Estados Unidos cuando tenia 12 años. Solo había vuelto a ver a sus amigos un par de veces luego de la mudanza.

No aguantaba mas las ganas de verlos otra vez, ya habían pasado 5 años de la última vez que los veía, y los echaba mucho de menos.

Luego de haber corrido unas cuantas cuadras, freno frente a una gran casa y toco timbre. Aguardo ahí un momento.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes salio a su encuentro. Era el mejor amigo que tenia alli. Michael.

Juntos caminaron hasta el instituto.

-Pareces agitada- observo su amigo.

-Se me hizo tarde,

-No me sorprende. Cuando sale el vuelo a Japón?

-Al finalizar las clases mi papa viene por mí y me lleva al aeropuerto.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho amiga.

-Yo también Michael.

El día transcurrió muy lento para Mimi, ya que estaba ansiosa por el viaje que la esperaba.

No estaba segura de si sus amigos se acordarían de ella, solo sabia que ella nunca los pudo olvidar. Con ellos vivió muchas aventuras.

Su ultima clase del día era Matemáticas, la mas divertida. Era su materia favorita, por lo que tenia mucha facilidad para resolver todo tipo de problemas matemáticos.

Al finalizar la clase, guardo sus útiles en la mochila, se despidió rapidamente de sus amigos y se apresuro a salir, su padre debía estar esperándola.

Y no se equivocaba, al salir el padre la esperaba en la puerta del instituto junto a dos grandes valijas rosas.

-Me imagino que no vas a llevar todo eso? –Pregunto Michael sorprendido al ver las enormes maletas.

-Michael, me voy por tres meses, necesito casi toda mi ropa

-Mimi, se hace tarde, debemos irnos – dijo su papa.

Se dirigió hacia Michael y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho este verano.

-Ni vas a pensar en mi, vas a estar ocupada con tus otros amigos- dijo con tono de celos.

-jajaja, celoso, hasta el final del verano amigo.

-Que la pases muy lindo Mimi.

Y de ese modo me subí al auto y se despidió del Instituto y de todo su alumnado hasta que el próximo año lectivo comience.

La parte mas difícil fue cuando tenia que despedirse de sus padres. Nunca habia permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de sus padres. Ella los necesitaba mucho y este tiempo lejos de ellos iba a ser casi insoportable. Aunque sabia que la familia de su amiga la iba a tratar como si fuera una hija más.

Cuando estuvo sentada en el avión, saco su MP4 y empezó a escuchar música. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, y ya que no conseguia leer en un auto o un avión sin marearse, prefirió cargar toda su musica en el aparato para no aburrirse demasiado en el viaje.

Al concluir las 20 largas horas de este viaje que pareció interminable, las azafatas anunciaron que era el momento del descenso y por lo tanto debían ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Esto hizo que Mimi se volviera loca, no podia ponerse el cinturón correctamente, pero luego de unos minutos desesperación apareció una azafata que la ayudo.

Como se imaginaba, el descenso le provoco un fuerte mareo.

Ya debajo del avión tubo que esperar a que sus maletas aparezcan para tomarlas. El problema era como iba a hacer para llevar semejantes maletas y el equipaje de mano (cabe destacar que la ropa que no entro en la maleta estaba guardada en el equipaje de mano, para que se den una idea de las dimensiones de este que se supone que debe ser pequeño) ella sola. Yolei le había prometido que la esperaría allí. Pero tampoco podía imaginarse a ellas dos arrastrando todo.

En cuanto diviso sus maletas las tomo y, como pudo, salio al encuentro de su amiga.

No le costo mucho reconocerla a pesar de estar muy cambiada. Su pelo morado la delataba, todavía usaba lentes. Pero estaba mas alta que el 1.70 de Mimi (esta medida incluia tambien los tacos altos que no podian faltar en los pies de la diva castaña), se veia realmente muy bien.

A su lado habia un chico incluso más alto que ella, era muy apuesto, pero se desilusiono al ver que estaban tomados de la mano. Habia algo en ese chico que le parecia muy conocido.

-MIMI!!- grito una desesperada Yolei. A una velocidad increíble llego frente a ella y la abrazó taan fuerte que el hermoso muchacho tubo que decirle que parara porque la recien llegada se estaba poniendo azul- Lo siento, es que te extrañe tanto Mimi! No te lo puedes imaginar.

-Yo tambien te extrañe un monton amiga- y le devolvio el abrazo, pero esta vez fue mas dulce que el apretujon anterior.

-Hola Mimi! Yo también te he extrañado- Y la abrazo, eso la sorprendio mucho, ya que no recordaba tener un amigo tan lindo, el noto mi duda y me solto- Veo que no te acordas de mi.

-No lo siento- y senti como mis mejillas de ruborizaban.

-No me sorprende Ken, ella casi ni te conocio- añadio Yolei

-KEN!- y lo abrace.

-Jaja, estas hermosa Mimi.

-Ese comentario estubo de más Ken Ichijouji, aunque tienes mucha razon.

-Ustedes tambien estan muy bien.

-Gracias, pero creo que va a ser mejor que sigamos la conversación a fuera, permiteme que te ayuede con las maletas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y gracias por ayudarme con las maletas.

Entre los tres llevaron el equipaje y lo metieron en el auto de Ken como pudiero. No era muy grande pero entro perfectamente.

El cielo estaba gris, parecia que en cualquier momento se largaba a llover torrencialmente.

Por suerte esto sucedió unos minutos después que los tres chicos ya estubieran a salvo en la casa de la pelimorada. Estaban en la habitación de Yolei cuando recibe un llamado que parecia estar esperando.

-Sora… si si, la fiesta se hace igual…. No Sora, las sorpresas no se pueden decir…. Cuando vengas te vas a enterar…. Viene Tai?.... Genial… Bueno, nos vemos esta noche.

-Yolei, te dije que no quiero ninguna fiesta de bienvenida- dijo la recien llegada cuando su amiga corto el telefono.

-No te preocupes, no es una fiesta de bienvenida, les quiero hacer una sorpresa a todos nuestros amigos.

-Y cual es la sorpresa?

-Pues que nuestra querida amiga Mimi ha venido a visitarnos.

-Y tu piensas que se pondran contentos de verme de nuevo?

-No seas ridicula Mimi, a todos nos dolio mucho que te fueras, nos haces mucha falta.

-Incluso a mí que no hemos compartido suficiente- añadio Ken.

La castaña no aguanto mas las ganas de llorar. Sus dos amigos la abrazaron.

-No se imaginan cuanto los extrañe a cada uno de ustedes, y lamento no haberme mantenido en contacto. Eso es imperdonable.

-Yo te lo perdono – Contradijo el novio de mi amiga.

-Gracias Ken.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Bueno, ya que esta noche vas a encontrarte con los demas, me imagino que querras darte un baño y descansar un poco, asi que me voy a mi casa y a la noche vuelvo.

Dicho esto se retiro a su casa. Yolei miro la hora, eran las 5.00pm, miro a Mimi deseperada y le dijo que debia comenzar a arreglarse, los demas llegarian en dos horas. Cuando la castaña escucho eso, se levanto de golpe y se dirigio al baño, Ken tenia razon, queria ducharse.

Hizo lo mas rapido que pudo. Al terminar, seco su hermosa cabellera, la peino y se dirigio a la que seria su habitación estos próximos meses y se concentró en lo que iba a usar esa noche. Decidio que lo mejor era ponerse ese vestido verde que le habia regalado su padre para el cumpleaños, porque a pesar de la lluvia, hacia bastante calor.

El vestido le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas, era demasiado corto, y tenía un escote pronunciado. En los pies, como no podian faltar, se puso unas sandalias negras con bastante taco.

No solia maquillarse mucho, y esa no fue la excepción.

Después de lo que parecio una hora, se reencontró con su amiga, que no paraba de decirle que lucia hermosa, y realmente tenia razón. Estos ultimos años Mimi habia formado parte del equipo de Volleiball y eso la habia estilizado, tenia el cuerpo que cualquier chica de su edad hubiera deseado tener.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora las dos chicas escucharon sonar el timbre. La pelimorada corrio a abrir la puerta.

-T.K, Kari! Que suerte que llegaron, ya comenzaba a pensar que nadie vendría.

Cuando la castaña vio a los dos recién llegados quedo boquiabierta. Estaban enormes. Kari estaba hermosa, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro cortito y ya era toda una señorita. T.K estaba muy lindo tambien, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules como los recordaba, pero estaba casi el doble de alto que la última vez.

Cuando los dos muchachos vieron a la castaña observándolos boquiabierta se sorprendieron. La primera en reaccionar fue Kari, quien salio corriendo y abrazo a Mimi.

-Mimi!!! No puedo creer que estés aquí, no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Estas hermosa.

-Kari! Tu tambien estas hermosa, y muy grande por cierto. Me alegra mucho volver a verte. Yo tambien te extrañe muchisimo- Miro hacia donde estaba el rubio todavía mirandola-. TK, veo que ya no eres el niño que conoci antes, estas hermoso! Y muy alto.

-Amiga!- dijo abrazando a Mimi al tiempo que Kari la soltaba- El tiempo te sento muy bien a ti tambien. Eres toda una modelo. Te he extrañado increíblemente.

Mimi era muy sensible y se ponia a llorar por cualquier cosa. El reencuentro con sus amigos no habia sido una excepción.

Los proximos en llegar tardaron un tiempo, lo que les dio tiempo para ponerse al dia. T.K y Kari estaba de novios hace ya 4 años, y se los veia muy felices juntos. Mimi en cambio, se habia peleado con su antiguo novio, por lo que ahora estaba soltera.

Al escuchar sonar el timbre por segunda vez, la castaña decidio ir a abrir la puerta ella misma. Eran Sora y Tai. Al verlos no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar nuevamente. Ambos la abrazaron apenas reaccionaron que la persona que estaba frente a ellos era esa amiga suya que amaba el rosa.

Para su sorpresa Tai y Sora tambien estaban de novios. El no habia cambiado mucho, seguia teniendo el mismo peinado alocado de siempre, en cuanto a ella, se habia dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo tenia a la altura de los omoplatos, le quedaba precioso.

-Es increíble volver a verte. Me hacias mucha falta. Promete que nunca más pasara tanto tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dijo Sora todavía llorando por la emocion que le causo ver a Mimi.

-Lo prometo Sora, igual tenemos mucho tiempo ahora.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Odaiba?- Pregunto Tai

-Hasta el fin del verano.

Conversaron animadamente esperando a los demás. Sintieron como la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza.

Uno a uno, lo chicos que faltaban fueron llegando. Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, y Cody. Solo faltaba Matt, pero como no llegaba pensaron que no iba a ir, por lo que decidieron empezar a comer.

Fue una velada muy divertida. Ya se habia olvidado de lo bien que lo pasaba con todos los chicos de su lugar de origen.

Afuera parecía que se iba a caer el cielo abajo. Cada vez llovía más fuerte. Después de unas tres horas, para sorpresa de todos, alguien toco la puerta.

Mimi se levanto de golpe para antender.

Cuando abrio la puerta vio que habia un muchacho del otro lado. Era hermoso, tenía los ojos azules mas lindos que jamas vio en su vida. Su pelo rubio estaba todo mojado y se le pegaba a su perfecto rostro. Nunca habia visto a un chico tan lindo. Cuando el la miro, recorrió con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de la castaña antes de llegar a sus ojos.

El tampoco podia creer lo hermosa que era la chica que estaba en frente de el, pero el la conocia muy bien y nunca iba a estar con una chica como ella. Tan inmadura, caprichosa, llorona, amante del rosa, pero no podia verse tan bien en ese vestido.

-Te felicito Tachikawa, no llevas puesto nada verde- Dijo Matt abriendose entrando en la casa.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Matt, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y amargo de siempre.

La miro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Que bueno volver a verte. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo de la última vez que estábamos todos juntos –Por mas seco que halla sido ese saludo, Mimi se sorprendió ya que el nunca le había dicho que era bueno verla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte otra vez Matt- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**Lunaa: Asi comienza mi historia,, espero que le halla gustado el primer capitulo de mi historia**

**Matt: A mi no me gusto.**

**Mimi: No me sorprende... ¬¬**

**Lunaa: Por que?? T_T**

**Matt: Porque aparezco muy poco... Es todo sobre E****sa...**

**Mimi: Te lo dije... YO soy mas importante en esta historia..**

**Lunaa: Pueden parar!!! ¬¬***

**Matt y Mimi: Bueno.... ¬¬**

**Matt: No la soporto..**

**Mimi: Ni yo a el...**

**Lunaa: Ya se van a soportar ^_^ ... bueno,,, nos vamos, espero que sigan esta historia.. Chauu!**

**...**

**Lunaa: Maleducados saluden a la gente... ¬¬***

**Matt y Mimi: Chaau!**


	2. Sorpresa

**Mimi: Soy mas importante!**

**Matt: Nono, yo!**

**Lunaa: T_T, no paran nunca de pelearse... Hola a todos! **

**Mimi: No yo!**

**Lunaa: BASTAAA!!!**

**Matt y Mimi: ... Perdon Lunitaa.**

**Lunaa: ¬¬, saluden a la gente.**

**Matt y Mimi: Hola a todos!**

**Lunaa: Gracias a TaiiOra-Love, Park Ji Sang, , Adrit126 y Pili-Merr.33 por sus reviews y consejos =)**

**Mimi: Si, gracias.**

**Matt: Y quienes sos esas?**

**Lunaa: Mas respeto con los lectores. **

**Matt: ¬¬**

**Lunaa: Hay alguien que te quiere conocer Matt.**

**Matt: No me sorprende...**

**Lunaa: ... A Mimi tambien. Ademas no esta interesada en vos... Ella quiere a otra persona.. **

**Matt: y quien es?**

**Lunaa: Merr. Es mi prima! (L)**

**Mimi: y a quien quiere..**

**Lunaa: en el proximo capitulo van a ver... Ahora los dejo leyendo este que se llama "Sorpresa". **

**Mimi: Matt, yo, y todos los demas le pertenecemos a ****Akiyoshi Hongo. Estube bien?**

**Lunaa: Sii! espero que les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

La lluvia había terminado, pero la fiesta no.

Mientras los chicos jugaban a la Play Station del hermano menor de Yolei, las chicas conversaban sobre todo lo ocurrido en los ultimos años.

-Cuantos años estuviste saliendo con Jhon, Mimi?- Pregunto Sora muy entusiasmada luego de escuchar la historia de amor de su amiga.

-Tres años- Respondió ésta sin ganas de recordar lo ocurrido.

-Y que fue lo que hizo que se pelearan si se amaban tanto?- Esta vez fue la mas pequeña del grupo, Kari.

-El dia de nuestro tercer aniversario lo encontre en el lugar que se suponia que iba a ser nuestra cita besandose con mi mejor amiga, ex mejor amiga- Hizo una mueca de dolor-. No volvi a dirigirles la palabra nunca mas. Pero no hablemos de cosas feas. Cuéntenme ustedes.

-Tai y yo recien llevamos un año. Se me declaro en nuestro baile de graduación. Fue muy romántico- Comento la pelirroja con brillos en sus ojos.

-Cierto que terminaron el colegio ya! Que se siente ser universitaria?

-Se siente genial!

-Vas a la universidad junto con Tai y Matt?

-Voy con Tai, Matt tubo que recursar séptimo año, y si no rinde bien Matemáticas tendra que recursar este año, y es su ultimo año. Tu ya terminaste el colegio?

-Si, este año.

-Y tuviste baile de graduación?- Pregunto Yolei con el tono soñador que siempre aparece en su voz.

-Si, pero vine antes. Jhon iba con Emily y no tenia la fuerzas suficientes para verlos juntos oficialmente.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Ken se levanto del futon ubicado frente al televisor, y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba en reproductor de musica. Busco en la colección de CDs de su novia hasta que encontro uno con canciones para bailar. Lo coloco en el reproductor, apreto el boton de Play, y saco a bailar la pelimorada. Tai y T.K lo imitaron. Cody, Joe y Davis saludaron a Mimi y a los demas y se fueron, la parte que estas reuniones en la que se ponian a bailar no les gustaba para nada.

A la muchacha de vestido verde la saco a bailar su ex compañero y de curso y mejor amigo del instutido de Odiaba, Izzy. (**Lunaa:** para vos Merr).

Matt no estaba por ninguna parte.

_*Seguro que se fue sin saludar, no seria nada raro*_ Penso Mimi.

Por más de haber bailado apenas 3 canciones con su amigo, estaba agotada. No había dormido nada desde que el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Se disculpo con su amigo, y le dijo que necesitaba dormir. El chico decidio que haria lo mismo que ella y se despidio de todos los presentes y se fue a su casa.

La chica aviso a sus amigos que iria a dormir y se retiro de la sala de estar. Fue hasta el baño donde se sepillo los dientes y saco todas las hebillas que puso anteriormente en su cabellera.

Una vez en la habitación, se quito el vestido, se puso su pijama celeste (un short muy corto y una remera musculosa que resaltaba toda su hermosa figura) y se acosto en la cama.

La musica de la sala de al lado no la dejaba dormir y, encerrada en esa habitación, se estaba asfixiando. La falta de aire provoco que se mareara al levantarse de la cama tan rápido. Fue hacia la pequeña que terraza que tenia la casa. Estaba toda mojada por la cantidad de agua que había caído durante toda la tarde-noche. Estaba apoyada en la baranda mirando la cuidad en la que habia crecido toda iluminada cuando…

-Realmente estoy sorprendido, nuevamente te veo llevando algo que no es de color rosado.

A Mimi se le paralizo el corazon a causa del susto, esto a su vez provoco que sus mareos incrementaran y perdiera el equilibrio. Unas manos la tomaron de la cintura e impidieron que cayera al suelo y la llevaron a la silla más cercana que por sierto estaba muy fria.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte- Dijo una voz conocida, pero con una dulzura muy inusual que parecia otra voz.

Cuando abrio sus ojos, noto que Matt estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, cosa que provoco que se sobresaltare de nuevo. El rubio se alejo inmediatamente.

-Te sientes mejor?- Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su cara, parecía divertido por haber asustado a la castaña.

-Eso creo- Respondio todavía algo confusa y mareada.

-Traere un poco de agua- No dio tiempo a que ella se negara. Entro rapidamente a la casa, y en un instante aparacio con otra silla en una mano, y en la otra un vaso de agua-. Pareces un fantasma- Rio-. Toma- y extendio la mano en la que tenia el vaso hacia Mimi.

Coloco la silla justo frente a ella y la observo.

-Gracias- Bebio un sobro, y apoyó el vaso en el suelo- Pense que te habias ido.

-No, todavía sigo por aquí- Le sonrio, ella hizo lo mismo

-Por que no estas bailando con los demas chicos?

-No tenia pareja- Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendio- Izzy saco a bailar a la unia que no tenia pareja

Le dio una pitada al cigarrillo y mientras expulsaba el humo observo la figura de la muchacha sentada frente a el.

Era difícil pensar que esa preciosa joven era la niña gritona que conocía. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Sus piernas eran perfectas, por no mencionar sus atributos femeninos, físicamente, no le faltaba nada.

A su vez, todavía sorprendida por la actitud del chico, Mimi lo obsevaba de la misma manera que el a ella. Era el chico mas lindo que jamas habia visto, sin excepción. No recordaba a nadie con los ojos de Matt, le fascinaban. Y la forma en que la trato unos minutos antes? Ese no era el mismo Yamato Ishida que habia sido su amigo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la muchacha sintió un calor recorrer su mejillas. Esto hizo sonreir al rubio.

-Sora me conto que necesitas ayuda con Matematicas- Dijo Mimi apartando su mirada de esos ojos que la volvian loca.

-Si, pero no voy a estudiar.

-Y vas a recursar tieniendo la posibilidad de terminar el colegio este año?

-Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Soy buena en esa materia- Todavía sentia como le ardian las mejillas- Si te parece.

La miro y su sonrisa no se borro. Le quedaba tan bien la sonria en la cara que Mimi se pregunto porque no lo hacia mas seguido.

-Desde cuando tanta amabilidad?

-Tu eras al antisocial, recuerdas? Yo siempre trate bien a la gente. La amabilidad es mas rara en ti que en mi.

El rio, pero con dulzura.

-La gente cambia. Ademas nunca hemos tenido una conversación.

-y porque habrias de cambiar? Parecias tan feliz ignorando a todo el mundo, que nunca te hable por miedo a que me eches.

-Si lo se, es que queria mostrarme indiferente a la separacion de mis padres para que T.K no sufriera tanto que fui indiferente a todo lo demas.

La castaña no dijo nada, es que no sabia muy bien que decir. Siempre penso que el chico no tenia interes alguno en hablar con ella, pero, por suerte, se equivocaba.

-Volvieron a casarse, sabias?- Pregunto Matt contento. Ella levanto la mirada para encontrasre con dos hermosos ojos que esperaban su respuesta, pero la mirada del el la dejo muda- Me refiero a mis padres- Añadio al ver que no respondia.

-No sabia! Eso es fantastico Yamato- Contesto con el tono de felicidad que el chico le habia contagiado.

-Si, al fin todo vuelve a ser como antes. Pero sin las peleas, asi que es mejor aun.

No era normal para ella verlo siempre con una sonrisa en su cara y charlando animadamente. Pero le gustaba mas asi.

-Que tal la vida en Estados Unidos?

-Bien- Dijo, todavía perdida en su mirada.

-Eso el lo unico que tienes para decirme después de seis años de estar viviendo alli?

-Tienes que entenderme. Cuando me fui de Japon, lo unico que me dijiste fue "Suerte", y ahora me tratas perfectamente, estoy muy sorprendida.

-Prefieres que te trate como antes?- Se le borro la sonrisa por primera vez en toda la noche, y la miro sorprendido.

-No, asi… - Matt la miro esperando oir lo que seguia- Asi esta mejor.

Reaparecio la sonrisa, pero ahora era aun mas pronunciada.

-Entonces cuentame, como han sido estos años?

-Buenos- El muchacho la miro con ojos insistentes- Es que no se que quieres que te cuente!!- Esos ojos azules la ponian nerviosa cuando la miraban tan fijamente.

-¬¬… Algo de vos, nose…

-Emm….- Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho con respecto a lo que era antes. Solo que ya no soy tan caprichosa ni tan llorona como antes.

-Eso es bueno… Tienes novio alli?

-No- La ira en su voz fue tan obvia que el rubio entendio que habia metido la pata.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Algun dia voy a tener que superarlo.

-Puedo preguntar que paso?

-Si… El dia que se cumplian tres años de nuestra relacion lo encontre besandose con mi mejor amiga. Resulta que tuvieron una relacion en secreto durante un año y medio- Forzó una sonrisa en la que se notaba que habia mucho dolor.

-Eso si que es horrible. Hace cuanto de esto?

-2 meses- Hubo un silencio-. Tu? Conociste a alguna chica?

-Conozco muchas chicas…

-Ja ja, que gracioso – dijo con un tono de ironia en su voz- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, lo se. En realidad he salido con muchas chicas, todas fueron relaciones muy cortas. Pero todavía no me enamore de nadie. Cuando menos lo espera llegara la persona que me de vuelta el mundo.

-Y quieres que llegue?

-Por supuesto. Que persona no quiere que?.

-No lo se, es solo que no parecias un chico interesado en enamorarte.

- Era muy chico, y mis padres se habian divorciado cuando mi hermano apenas tenia meses. No entendia como dos personas que supuestamente se amaban podian tratarse de la manera en la que ellos se trataban. Cuando mi mama se fue de casa, oia a mi papa llorar todas las noches por haberla perdido y yo no queria eso para mi. Por eso tenia miedo a enamorarme y sufrir como el. Pero luego entendi que cuando amas a alguien tenes que sacrificar algunas cosas por la otra persona y viceversa y eso es lo que hicieron mal mis padres. Pero lograron entender y ahora pueden estar juntos sin discutir.

Hubo otro silencio, este fue mas prolongado. Mimi siempre tubo mucha imginacion pero nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza siquiera tratar de imaginarse a su amigo hablando de ese modo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Matt la miro algo divertido.

-Pareces muy sorprendida.

-Es que lo estoy. Estas muy cambiado Yamato. Y no me refiero solamente a lo fisico. Antes, nunca me hubiera imaginado hablar contigo de amor, por ejemplo, y mirame, aca estoy hablando de Amor con el insensible de Yamato Ishida. Y no soy yo la que esta hablando exactamente.- La castaña le sonrio dulcemente a su amigo que sin pensarlo le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Yo tambien estoy sorprendido. No has gritado ni llorado en toda la noche. Tampoco has pintado toda la casa de Yolei de rosa. Ni siquiera tu ropa es de color rosa! Eso es un avance- Dijo riendo.

-Gracias Yamato- Sabia que su amigo solo se lo decia a modo de chiste.

-Matt- Corrigió el.

-Que?

-Que me digas Matt, Yamato es muy largo.

-Bueno esta bien. Gracias Matt.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio.

-Y por sierto… Estas hermosa.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos, levanto la mirada y vio que el rubio la miarba algo divertido.

-Nos vamos Matt, vienes?- Pregunto Tai que aparecio por la puerta justo cuando estaba por responder.

-Si, ya voy- Tai desaparecio tras la puerta. El chico coloco sus ojos azules sobre Mimi- Te espero mañana en mi casa para que me ayudes con Matematicas. Yolei sabe donde vivo, preguntale a ella. Adios Mimi, fue un placer hablar contigo hoy.

-Pienso igual. Hasta mañana.

El muchacho atravezo la puerta y desaparecio de la vista de la chica que lo miraba atontada.

* * *

**Lunaa: Viste Yamato... en este si apareces.**

**Matt: Y a las lectoras les va a gustar!**

**Mimi: Que insoportable es...**

**Lunaa: T_T... Espero que les halla gustado!**

**Mimi: Les mando un beso a todos los que lean este fic!**

**Matt: No quieren un beso tuyo... quieren uno mio. Asi que les mando un beso a todas!**

**Lunaa: Los dejo, Me da cosita que los vean pelearse asi... =(, hasta la proxima.**

**Los tres: Chauu!**


	3. Una historia de amor

**Lunaa: Hola a todoos!**

**Matt y Mimi: ...**

**Lunaa: Que les pasa??? :S**

**Mimi: Quien vien hoy¿?**

**Lunaa: aah eso!**

**Matt y Mimi: SI ESO!**

**T.K: Holaaa!!**

**Matt: El era??**

**Lunaa: Nono... (Toc Toc)... ahi vinoo!!**

**Merr: Holaa! (se cuelga del cuello de T.K)**

**T.K: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Hola!, vos quien sos?**

**Merr: la prima de Lunaa! Los queria conocer a todos, Hola**

**Matt y Mimi: Holaa! **

**Matt: Son re parecidas!**

**Mimi: Nada que ver..**

**Merr: Lunaa.. quiero ver el capitu YAA!! me prometiste algo y lo quiero leer.**

**Lunaa: Tranquila Merr.. ****Akiyoshi Hongo, esto te pertenecee!!!**

**T.K: El capitulo se llama "Una historia de amor"**

**Merr: Aiii que lindoo!**

* * *

Estaba tan agotada por lo ocurrido el dia anterior (el viaje y la fiesta), que apenas apoyó la cara en su almohada esa noche, luego de ayudar a su amiga a acomodar el desorden que habian dejado, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Cuando los volvio a abrir, la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol que atravesaban la persiana. Dio un salto fuera de la cama al ver que ya era el mediodía.

Salió del cuarto y sintio un rico aroma. _–Parece que Yolei ya preparo la comida-_ pensó. Y no estaba equivocada, al llegar al comedor, la mesa estaba servida y la pelimorada estaba hablando por telefono.

-Buenos días!- dijo una vez que su amiga cortó.

-Como has dormido?

-Muy bien, gracias. Pero no tedrias que haberme dejado dormir tanto.

-Es que lucias tan cansada anoche que me dio pena levantarte. Ademas ya habiamos acomodado todo antes de dormir.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comieron. Era la pizza que sobró de la noche anterior. Pero a pesar de estar recalentada, seguia siendo rica.

-Yolei, donde queda la casa de Matt?

La aludida se atragantó con el pedazo de comida que tenia en la boca. Comenzo a toser y Mimi tubo que levantarse para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Le alcanzo tambien un vaso de agua para que se le pasara la tos.

Una vez calmada, pero todavía rojo por la falta de aire la chica le preguntó:

-Tanto te gustó la conversación con Matt anoche que ya quieres ir a verlo a la casa?

-QUE?? No, no es eso- sintio como sus mejillas se ponian completamente rojas- Quedamos que lo iba a ayudar con Matemática, ya que yo saque 10 este año.

-Solo eso?- las preguntas insistentes de su amiga la incomodaban, y mucho.

-Si, solo eso- No queria imaginarse a que tono de de rojo llegó su cara en ese momento, lo que si sentia era el molesto calor que ardia en ella.

-Parecia muy feliz luego de hablar contigo.

-Tal vez fue porque consiguió alguien que lo ayude con sus estudios- Intentaba no mirar a los ojos de la chica que la miraban fijamente y que, por cierto, la ponian muy nerviosa.

-Sora y Tai tambien se ofrecieron y no acepto su ayuda. Parecia muy seguro en que quería recursar el año.

-Que raro. Emmm, me contó que sus padres volvieron a casarse. Increíble, no?

-Sisi, increíble ¬¬*.

Mimi fue la primera el pararse en cuanto terminaron de almorzar, levantó los platos y los lavó rápidamente.

-Voy a darme una ducha- Dijo la castaña con la intencion de desaparecer inmediatamente de la vista de su amiga que aun la miraba con intriga.

*_Y por cierto, estas hermosa_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron mientras estaba bajo la ducha. No podia sacar de su mente la imagen de los ojos del rubio mirandola con esa cara de ángel y le repetia una y otra vez esa frase.

Desde que lo conocio pensaba que Matt era lindo, pero nunca habia mantenido una conversación como la de la velada pasada, ni como ninguna otra, por algún motivo ese chico sentia un rechazo hacia ella que ahora habia desaparecido.

Ese chico era muy distinto al que conocia, y empezaba a gustarle. A pesar que solo lo halla visto una vez desde su regreso. No queria imaginarse lo que sentiria por el muchacho si lo seguia viendo de la forma que sus ojos lo veian es ese momento. Era como si no tuviera ningun defecto, o lo tenia muy oculto.

Terminó de bañarse, secó su pelo y se dirigió a su cuarto para elegir que era lo que usaria para ir a su casa. Luego de buscar y buscar eligio una corta pollera de jean y una remera musculosa de color rosa (**Matt**: ven, no cambia mas) (**Lunaa y Merr: **shhhh) y, por supuesto unos tacos que combinaban con la remera.

Antes de salir de la casa de los Inoue, Yolei le entregó una hoja de papel con la direccion de del rubia escrita.

-Ojo con lo que haces con Matt.

-Solo voy a ayudarlo.

-Claaro, porque es obvio que no te gusta ni un poquito.

-Nose de que hablas.

-Si, lo sabes muy bien- Le guiñó un ojo y dejo que se fuera.

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Ishida._

Matt se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, escuchando el viejo CD que su antigua banda habia gradado años atrás. Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo mientras pensaba en una castaña que, desde que se despidió de ella la noche anterior, no podía salir de su cabeza.

El recordaba a una niña caprichosa, llorona y por sobre todas las cosas inmadura.

Quien hubiese dicho que cambiaria de tal modo. Si sus amigos le hubiesen dicho que vendría a pasar el verano SOLA, sin sus padres, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Ahora parecia tan dulce, tranquila, divertida, inteligente y, hasta podría decir madura.

Pero no solo cambio su personalidad, ya no era más una niña, era toda una mujer. Tenía un cuerpo increíble. Aunque no solo se sentía atraído por las características que habia en ella que todos los hombres seguramente observaban. Sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, su boca, la que estaba deseando probar, y no sabía cuanto más aguantaría esas ganas.

-MAAAAATT!- El grito de su hermano provocó que cayera de la nube "rosa" en la que se habia metido.

-QUE PASA??

-YOLEI AL TELEFONO.

-TRAELO.

T.K entró en la habitación de su hermano le dio el teléfono y se retiro de inmediato.

-Hola.

-Matt, Mimi ya salió para allá.

-Ah, bueno. Gracias por avisar- Su corazon empezo a latir con mas fuerza y las ganas de verla incrementaron.

-No hay porque. Hasta luego.

Cortó y se puso de pie de un salto. Agarró ropa limpia y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

_En la calle._

La castaña estaba parada frente a una gran casa de tres pisos y un jardín delantero inmenso.

La joven miraba el número de casa grabado en el portón de la entrada de vehículos y luego hacia el papel que le había dado Yolei. Tubo que hacerlo varias veces hasta caer en la cuenta de que Esa era la casa de los Ishida.

Tocó el timbre de la entraba. T.K la antendió y se sorprendióal verla ahí.

-Mimi! Que gran sorpresa.

-Tk! Como estas?

-Muy bien, que te trae por aquí?

-Emm… - ya empezo a sentir el mismo calor que sintio cuando su amiga le hizo esas preguntas. Aparto la mirada del chico- Tu hermano.

-Que?- Parecia algo soprendido, intento disimularlo, pero no lo logro- Matt?

-Si, vengo a ayudarlo con Matematica, pense que te lo habia dicho.

-Ah! Con que vos sos la maestra que consiguió.

-xD.

-Pasa.

Por dentro la casa era aun mas genial que por fuera. Caminamos hasta la sala de estar, era un lugar grande donde en el centro habia un sillon negro enorme, frente a un mueble con libros y un televisor plasma de unas 48 pulgadas.

El muchacho la llevo hasta el sofá donde ambos se sentaron.

-Matt se esta bañando, en cualquier momento sale- espero- Como lograste convencerlo de que estudie? Hace meses que sabe lo del examen y no logramos que se siente a estudiar ni siquiera 5 minutos.

-No hice nada, simplemente me ofrecí, y él acepto.

-Eso es muy raro, no dejo ni que Sora lo ayude, ella siempre le explica si no entiende algo.

-Nose, tal vez no quiso que Tai pensara que pasan cosas entre ellos.

-Tai y Sora nunca se separan, cuando ella viene aquí para ayudar a mi hermano Tai viene siempre con ella.

Hicieron un silencio. Tk se quedó pensando cual podria ser el motivo por el cual Matt acepto la ayuda de esa chica y no la de Sora, que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Por otra parte Mimi buscaba en su mente algún tema diferente de conversación que no tenga nada que ver con su hermano, cada vez que hablaban de él sentia como su cara se teñía de rojo y queria evitar que los demas sospechen lo que la castaña empezaba a sentir por el rubio.

Recordo que no habia escuchado la historia del romance entre Kari y Tk, por lo que decidio interrogarlo al respecto.

-Cuentame de tu relacion con Kari. Ella no pudo contarme mucho ayer.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novia, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En ese momento fue cuando descubrio que los dos rubios tenian un parecido mucho mayor cuando sonreian. Pero esa sonrisa que Tk tenia en ese momento no se parecia nada a la de su hermano. El mas pequeño de los Ishida sonreia de ese modo porque estaba profundamente enamorado.

Luego se fijo en sus ojos, *_Como los de Yamato* _pensó.

La expresión de chico enamorado la hizo sonreir.

-Cuanto llevan juntos?

-Cuatro años y medio

-Uaaauu! Y como paso? O sea, como supiste que lo que sentias por ella no era una simple amistad?

-Creo que siemrpe lo supe, pero no queria confirmarlo por miedo a lo que ella pensara. Tampoco me gustaba la idea de arruinar una hermosa amistad por lo que en ese momento pensaba que era un simple capricho. Pensaba que si le decia a Kari lo que sentia, y, si ella me correspondia Tai me iba a odiar toda su vida. No queria perder eso tampoco.

-Cuando cambiaste de opinión?

-En realidad no fui yo quien dio el primer paso- Se sonrojo y se rascó la cabeza, parecía avergonzado- Fue la noche del cumpleaños de Izzy que organizo un baile es su casa. Yo, por supuesto, la invite a ella.

*Cuando llegue a su casa para buscarla, Tai me miro demasiado enojado, fue ahí donde me dije que no intentaria llegar mas lejos con Kari, por mas hermosa que se veia esa noche y todos los demas dias.

*En la fiesta, bailamos toda la noche. Ella parecia estar disfrutando. Yo tambien me lo estaba pasando genial que no soy muy amante del baile. De repente vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas sin razon alguna y salio corriendo dejandome solo en el medio de la pista de baile, sin entender nada, y con todas las personas a mi alrededor mirandome como si fuera una basura por lastimarla.

*Yo no entendia que sucedia. Donde antes estaba su cara, aparecio repentinamente la de Tai.

- Que le dijiste?

-Nada- respondi yo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

*Eso me dejo aun mas anonado. Por lo que sali corriendo detrás de él en busca de alguna explicación. No la encontramos por ninguna parte. Le preguntamos a todos los presentes, pero nadie la habia visto.

*La mamá de Izzy nos dijo que la vio salir corriendo sin su abrigo. Al escuchar eso salí corriendo de la casa del cumpleañero y corri por las calles. No sabia a donde estaba yendo, solo corria para encontrarla y averiguar que habia sucedido para que llorara de esa manera.

*Fui hasta la heladeria que soliamos ir juntos, pero no habia rastros de ella. Fui a todos los lugar que yo sabia que le gustaban, pero no estaba alli.

*Comenzaba a deseperarme, algo habia hecho que provoco que Kari se ponga tan mal y sinceramente, no tenia idea de lo que era.

*Estaba muy preocupado, tenía miedo de que algo malo le llegara a pasar por mi culpa. Esa chica era lo mas importante que tenia en la vida (y lo sigue siendo ^ ^), y no quería vivir sin ella.

*En ese momento decidi que no me importaba lo que piense Tai, ni los demas, yo queria estar con ella, y lo iba a intentar. Tal vez ella también quería estar conmigo.

*Camine hasta el parque para pensar donde podria estar. Pero alli estaba, parada en el medio del puente que une los dos lados del arroyo artificial que atravieza el parque, llorando. Me acerque lentamente, y la tome de la cintura para darla vuelta y me mire a los ojos.

*A pesar de tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se veia increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Me miro avergonzada e intento escaparse de nuevo. Pero yo logre agarrarla de la mano para impedir que se valla.

-Que sucedió? Porque te fuiste asi, llorando?

-Nada, Tk. Eso pasa.. Nada.

-Quiero saber que fue lo que hizo que llores y te escapes de ese modo.

-Cada dia que pasa pierdo de a podo las esperanzas- Lloro mas fuerte.

*La abrace, su pena me dolia a mi tambien. Aunque no tenga idea que era lo que la hacia sufrir de esa manera.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo a que te refieres.

-Te amo Tk. Desde la primera vez que te vi no paro de pensar en ti. Me fascinas, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu bondad, todo! Y todos dicen que tú también me amas pero yo siento que no es así. Hago todo para verme bien y tu nunca dices nada con respecto a como me veo, no te alarmas cuando digo que estoy enamorada de otro chico. Me mata ver como, a pesar de ser tan buenos amigos, estamos tas separados. Me mata mirarte a los ojos y no poder decirte todo lo que te amo. Me mata caminar contigo por la calle y que no tomes mi mano. Me mata estar contigo y no poder besarte. Me mata pensar que tú algún día sentías por otra chica lo que yo siento por ti. Me mata que todos vean que tú me amas pero a mi me demuestras otra cosa. Lo siento T.k, se que nuestra amistad es muy importante, pero lo que yo quiero no es una amistad contigo, y no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy feliz compartiendo solo una amistad, asi que por favor vete.

*Cuando termino de hablar aparto su mirada de mí. Agarre su cara suavemente y la gire hasta que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos nuevamente. Sus palabras me habian dado el valor que necesitaba para decirle todo lo que yo quise decirle estos años.

-Yo tambien te amo Hikari Yagami. Fuiste lo unico que me hacia sonreir esos años que mis padres estubieron separados. Eres la razon por la que cada dia me despierto con una sonrisa en la cara, porque se que cuando salga de mi casa, tu estaras ahí espeandome, como siempre. Si nunca te dije nada con respecto a como luces, es porque no podria expresar con palabras lo hermosa que eres. Nunca podria amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Y si no te dije nada fue por miedo a ser rechazado y que nuestra amistad nunca sea igual. Y por favor no me eches, que si no estoy a tu lado podria morir.

*Dicho esto la bese. Fue el primer beso de ambos.

Cuando Tk terminó su relato, Mimi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca habia oido una historia tan romantica.

-No tienes porque llorar, tonta- Rió el chico abrazándola.

-Es que… - no podia hablar a causa del llanto- fue tan… romántico.

-jajaja… Tu tambien estuviste de novia muchos años, no es sierto?

-Si, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, lo siento.

-Entonces si ya no tienen ningun otro tema de conversación, puedes hacer lo que venias a hacer

-MATT!- dijo Mimi todavía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

El rubio estaba apoyado en el marco de una de las puertas que daban al salon.

-Hace mucho que estas ahí parado- pregunto T.k

-Un rato- La miro a Mimi – La tercera es la vencia, no?

-Que?

-Tu remera… es rosa y tus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas.

-¬¬, lamento haberte decepcionado.

-Tranquila, no estoy decepcionado para nada. No recordaba que el rosa te quedaba tan bien.

Como era de esperar la cara de la joven se tiñó de rojo intenso. Esto provoco que el mayor de los hermanos sonriera.

-Emmm… será mejor que me valla.

-No hace falta hermanito. Prepare las cosas en mi cuarto- *_Que? En su cuarto?- _vamos Mimi?

Ella asintió y siguió al chico a través de los pasillos de la inmensa casa.

Le resulto incomodo atravesar la puerta sabiendo que al otro lado estaba la habitación de Matt. Cuando entró vio que sobre el escritorio estaban todos los libros de Matemáticas.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la mesa de estudio.

-El examen es en tres días. Podrias venir los proximos dias tambien? No creo con un dia solo alcance- Le guiño un ojo a la castaña que lo miraba atontada.

-Si no te molesta estudiar los próximos tres días.

-En realidad si me molesta estudiar, por lo unico que me quedare en mi casa solamente estudiando es por que tú eras mi maestra.

Ante esas palabras Mimi levanto la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban detenidamente. El rubio la dejo sin palabras, lo unico que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era besarlo. Pero contuvo las ganas ya que, seguramente, hacia lo mismo con cada chica que se le cruzara por el camino.

-En fin, empezemos profesora, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si nos quedamos mirando.

-Tienes razón, empecemos.

Por suerte, los temas que Matt necesitaba repasar eran muy fáciles para la castaña. Penso que iba a ser facil que entendiera, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Le llevo casi tres horas aproximadamente entender como se factoreaba un polinomio y otra hora y media poder graficarlo en un cuadro.

El chico observaba como ella le explicaba los problemas, pero teniéndola a su lado no podia prestar mucha atención a lo que esta le decia. Uno de los mechones de pelo que tenia escondido detrás de su oreja se escapó y quedo en medio de la cara de Mimi. Como acto reflejo, estiro la mano y volvió a acomodarlo en su lugar.

En lugar de sacar la mano, levanto la cara de la chica con la intención de mirar de nuevo dentro de sus ojos.

Al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Matt, y notar que estaba muy cerca de ella, un cosquilleo se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. No tenía intención alguna de aprtar sus ojos de los del rubio.

El tampoco. El deseo de probar sus labios se hizo más grande, se acerco lentamente a ella intentando deducir si ella quería lo mismo.

Y lo queria, por eso avanzó un poco hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de los labios del chico.

Estaban demasiado cerca, sus labios casi se tocaban. Y el deseo de ambos era cada vez más fuerte.

-MAATT, YOLEI EN EL TELE…- Gritó T.k mietras entraba con un portazo al cuarto de su hermano- …Fono – Terminó la frase susurrando a causa de la sorpresa que le produjo ver aquella escena.

Los dos chicos se separaron de prisa y ambos estaban completamente rojos.

-Es para Mimi- dejó el telefono en el escritorio y salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ella agarró el telefono.

-Yolei

-Queria saber si vienes a comer.

-Si, ahora voy para alla.

-Dile que yo te llevo – le dijo Matt

-No hace falta- respondió

-Solo díselo.

-Matt me alcanza

-Dile que maneje tranquilo- rogó La chica

-Se lo diré. Adios. – Corto y miro al chico – Debo irme.

-Vamos, yo te llevo.

Se dirigieron al garaje de la casa donde solo había una Chevy antigua estacionada. Abrio la puerta para que la chica pudiera entrar.

El camino fue algo incomodo, ninguno de los dos habló. Y, para colmo, la camioneta se paro, llevo varios intentos ponerla de nuevo en marcha.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa de Yolei…

-Te veo mañana?

-Por supuesto que si. Aun quedan muchas cosas- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Este sabado es el baile de fin de curso y mi baile de graduación si rindo bien el viernes

-Que bueno!

-Me preguntaba si no querias venir conmigo- no la miraba a los ojos. Ella pudo observar que, al igual que ella, el tambien se ruborizaba, eso la hizo sonreir.

-Me encantaria – Ahora si la miró- Debo irme, mañana estaré en tu casa a la misma hora.

-Que descanses

-Igual Tu.

Mimi se acerco a el y lo beso en la comisura de los labios. Abrió la puerta y bajo.

No entro a la casa hasta que la camioneta del chico desapareciera de su vista.

* * *

**Lunaa: espero que les halla gustado.. hoy estoy un poco apurada =S, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en capitulo anterior!**

**Merr: gracias por invitarme!**

**Lunaa: No, gracias a vos por venir.**

**T.K: Y a ellos por leer el fic.**

**Lunaa: obvio! garcias a todoos!!**

**Matt y Mimi: T_T, creo que nos va a cambiar por T.k**

**Lunaa: el es mas bueno, y no se pelea con nadie, pero no los voy a cambiar!**

**Mimi: gracias**

**Matt: si gracias!**

**Todos: Chauu!**


End file.
